Small Moments
by NeverKnewAFinerOne
Summary: A collection of one-shots, covering (mainly) off-screen scenes that I envisage, or alternative endings to on-screen scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first ever fanfic. It's a drabble (I think that's what you call it) and it's set after Bates is released- just after his first Christmas with Anna. I'm a little bit nervous about posting this- I've been reading other fics for a while now and I often find myself gazing at the screen in awe at the many incredible writers there are on here. I've uploaded my work (not fanfics) to other websites before but hey, still a nervous:/ It's a lame title but I really couldn't think of anything else. I will update this as ideas pop into my head, but they probably won't be regular updates. I would really appreciate reviews and now I've realised this is a very long author's note so I'll just take a deep breath and...here goes_

Small Moments

He was nervous. Everyone else was brimming with excitement and he didn't want to let her down. The annual servant's ball was only two days away and although he had spent Christmas blissfully tucked away with Anna in their cottage, he couldn't hide his apprehension.

"It'll be fine, don't worry! Your knee's been much better recently." She was trying to convince him, but John Bates certainly wasn't convinced, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be any time soon. They were currently making their way home from a busy days work at Downton, the house was a hive of activity with the preparations for the ball fully underway. It was snowing, just lightly, but enough to make Anna shiver. He pulled her closer and she shot him a cheeky look.

"What?" he said in mock protest. She was still grinning from ear to ear when his cold hands fumbled with the key. They scuttled inside and collapsed onto the sofa; it still needed replacing. John hung his coat up, locked the door and before joining his wife, he lit the fire. He sunk down on the sofa and Anna rested her head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. This most simple of things soothed her somewhat, and her eyes lidded with tiredness. He gently kissed her forehead and fiddled with her hair. They were silent for a few moments, before Anna decided to remove the pins from her hair and plait it with practised ease. John watched her for a while and a natural smile spread across his features. Even after being out of prison for months now, she still managed to take his breath away. He doubted she would ever fail to take his breath away in fact. An idea was slowly forming in his mind and before Anna could get comfy again, he slowly stood up and offered her his hand. She looked adorably confused, which only made him grin broader.

"Seeing as you're so keen to steal a dance with me this year, I thought we could so with some practise." He winked as she stood, and then bent his head to kiss her hand. One of his hands found her waist and the digits of his other intertwined with hers. They began to move slowly, ever so slowly to the imaginary music and Anna giggled at the absurdity of it all. As they made their way around the room, they subconsciously drifted closer together until their cheeks were resting snugly together and their breaths were colliding and mingling, warming each other's faces and necks. He moved his nose to her hair and inhaled her scent, and unable to resist any longer, he placed a loving kiss on her cheek. He could feel her grin widening as her carried on kissing her, and she eventually lifted her head so their eyes met. He gazed adoringly, captivated by the depths of blue in her irises. Her gaze was equally loving; their faces moved together instinctively, finally finding each other and meeting in a soft, sweet kiss.

For the first time ever, John Bates found himself looking forward to dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Un-realistic Christmas fluff alert. I was going to save this for nearer Christmas but after the lovely reviews for the last chapter I wanted to post it now- thank you so much to anyone who reviews, they really make my day:') This one is set just as Bates is being release ( I can't get used to calling him 'John'), and I've used a few lines of dialogue from the show, so credit to Julian Fellowes for that. I am aware that there's other fics out there that are about Bates' homecoming, and if this bares any resemblance to those then it was not intended; I have an enormous amount of respect for all the fantastic authors on here and I admire them immensely. I have a couple more ideas that I'd like to explore so I'll hopefully have another chapter up this weekend. I realised last night I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so all characters belong to Julian Fellowes and the Downton crew (boo!), if only I'd got to ITV first..._

He was coming back to Downton, and just in time for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and Anna was supposed to be hard at work, but she simply couldn't concentrate knowing he'd be free and walking through the back door in a matter of minutes. The Servants' hall was unusually quiet considering it was the night before Christmas, but Anna supposed everyone was busy making the final arrangements for the days ahead. Lord Grantham had kept to his word- their cottage was now ready to move in to. As soon as he heard of Bates' imminent release, Lord Grantham had ordered his daughters to help Anna sort out the cottage, as it was in quite a state. Lady Mary was particularly eager to help; Anna was grateful for the unlikely friendship she had with her Mistress, and had to try hard to bite back a grin when they were putting the finishing touches to what would be her and her husband's bedroom. Her _husband_. They had had so little time after the wedding to get used to being husband and wife that it almost seemed unreal, but it _was_ real. She smiled fondly at the memory of their wedding and then her thoughts drifted to the last few times she'd visited him in prison- the last times she'd _ever_ go to that place, with its iron gates and guards watching their every move. She'd written to him to tell him of the evidence she'd uncovered and when she'd visited that week he was brighter, happier, and more optimistic. For the first time in a long time the smile had reached his eyes, forming the crinkles that she'd fallen in love with all those years ago. Anna sighed contentedly and stood up to take her mending up to her room- it could wait for a few days, Lady Mary would understand and probably smile coyly when Anna explained she hadn't had time...

Anna made her way slowly down the stairs and pondered what she could do to pass the time. Her thoughts were interrupted by the distant sound of the back door opening. It was distant, but there was no mistaking it- he was back. She made her way down the rest of the steps at record speed just as he was about to step into the servants' hall, having hung up his hat and coat. He was looking round as if he was new to the place, it had been so long. It was as if time had stopped; she took in the sight of him; happy, free and back home. He turned round and gazed at her, smiling broadly. He rested his cane against the wall and held out his arms for her. Anna stepped down from the final step and ran into his open arms. Bates chuckled softly; it had been a long time since she'd heard him laugh-far too long, but she'd soon rectify that. His arms found her waist and his hands rubbed lazily up and down her back as he pressed a soft kiss against her hairline. She snuggled further into his neck and sighed, her lip quivering slightly. She quickly recovered and gazed up at him. He was still smiling and the crinkles were there. He looked happy, so blissfully happy she felt as if she'd burst.

She took a deep breath and scanned his face, memorizing all the tiny details. They'd been deprived of this closeness for over a year, and both took some time to simply smile and study the other. Still no words had been spoken; just smiles and chuckles, the joy of Christmas intensified.

"Thank God" was all she could think to say, any other words had escaped her.

He laughed "Yes, thank God!" he took a deep breath and composed himself before continuing "and you." She could do nothing but smile and gaze lovingly, until her gaze flickered to his lips that were now approaching her. It felt like their first kiss all over again; she had to grip his shoulders for support as he drew her even closer, if that was still possible. When their lips found each other they could each feel the smile of the other widening. It was their first kiss in over a year, when she thought she'd be losing him forever, but now he was back, for good and proper, and they could finally enjoy living side by side. He broke the kiss, suddenly aware of their current surroundings, but she didn't mind. The settled in his embrace once more and he pressed more kisses on her forehead, her hairline, her cheeks. Her face was beginning to ache from constantly smiling, but she couldn't help it when he was looking down at her, eyes full of the love that he was now free to show. Their reunion was interrupted by Mrs Hughes, who had opened her sitting room door and gasped when she saw them, a warm smile instantly spreading across her face at the sight of them together.

"Oh, you're back!" She walked towards them and stroked his arm tenderly "welcome home." She was fond of Mr Bates, fond of the pair of them and glad they'd finally found happiness after the trials and tribulations of the past few years. A few others had filtered into the servants' hall now, including Daisy, Mrs Patmore and Mr Carson, and a couple of new faces, who had all welcomed him back happily. Bates and Mr Carson had shared a rather dignified handshake, but the Butler and Valet's joy at seeing one another again was clear to see on their normally stoic and sober faces. Bates respected Mr Carson, and hoped he approved of his and Anna's situation. His wife's hand hadn't left his throughout all the welcomes and pleasantries, and he glanced down at her just as she was looking up at him. They smiled and held each other's gaze; his squeezed he hand slightly and interlaced their fingers. Words were not needed; they couldn't have a private conversation in the servants' hall but both knew what the other was thinking, what they felt for each other.

This exchange had not gone unnoticed by Mrs Hughes, who wore a motherly smile before looking away bashfully, not wanting to disturb their moment. Their moment was however disturbed by Ivy, who was pointing enthusiastically just above their heads. They were still standing in the doorway and Bates glanced upwards to see what Ivy was so excited about. He grinned at what he saw, before sneaking a look at Anna, whose cheeks had coloured slightly at the realisation. Mistletoe hung above their heads; Anna had completely forgotten about it until now but it was clear everyone else had not. Mrs Hughes tried to bite back a grin and scolded Thomas silently for rolling his eyes. Miss O'Brien kept quiet- she and Mr Bates were not friends but they were no longer enemies. Mr Carson tried to look discontented but even he could not hide a small smile forming.

"Well go on then, we haven't got all day!" Daisy cried, quickly losing patience. Everyone chuckled, and the eyes of the room were now fixed on the pair. Their gaze found each other and he shyly placed a hand on her hip, the other still laced with hers. Anna lightly placed her hands on his chest as he stooped down to meet her lips for the second time that day. They were both smiling as their eyes drifted close; his lips lingered slightly too long on hers to pass as chaste, but neither Mrs Hughes nor Mr Carson had the heart to tell them off. They parted smiling broadly, to friendly claps and cheers from those gathered in the servants' hall.

As they bowed and curtsied to the applause, Lord Grantham appeared at the bottom of the stairs to welcome John back, clapping him heartily on the back before handing him a set of keys. He wished all the servants a Merry Christmas and disappeared back upstairs. Bates looked at his wife with a mix of elation, disbelief and confusion, until they sat down in their usual seats and Anna explained.

"You may remember Lord Grantham promising us a cottage..."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I haven't had the best of days and writing always cheers me up, so I decided to write this as the idea's been in my head for a while. If you haven't seen series 4 and don't want spoilers, then stop reading now. The rating is T for this one, it's not too graphic but I wanted to be safe; it was bad enough for everyone to watch 4.03 in the first place, and I don't want to make it worse:/ This is set as if Bates catches Green just before. I haven't changed the rating on the whole story as the rest of the chapters will (most likely) be K+, but just a warning- this is a bit angsty. I really appreciate reviews, so please tell me what you think! _

He should go and check on her, he hated disagreeing with her. What if she'd fainted; what if something had happened? He should really go and check on her, to say sorry at least. He hadn't meant to raise his voice at her, especially with everyone else there-he'd sworn after he was released he'd never do that- but there was something about that man that set his teeth on edge. Green liked Anna a lot, it seemed, and Bates knew he couldn't trust him. Casting a look to where Green was sat, his eyes widened and his heart felt as if it had stopped beating. Green was not where he was supposed to be. His seat was _empty_. There was only one place he could be- downstairs. Exactly where Anna was.

The last few seconds of Dame Nellie's performance seemed to go on forever. John liked opera, it was soothing and Dame Nellie had a beautiful voice, but he couldn't concentrate on the music, not now- not with the thoughts that were running through his mind. He muttered his excuses to Mrs Hughes, grabbed his cane and set off for the green door that separated upstairs from downstairs- the door that separated peace and tranquillity from...Oh _God, _he had to get to her. She would probably roll her eyes in loving exasperation at his anxiety, but he _had_ to be sure.

Bates reached the last flight of stairs before the Servants' hall and had to stop- his knee was protesting vehemently. Gritting his teeth, he was about to descend the stairs when he heard a loud crash; a scream- _Anna_; a man's shout- _Green's shout_. It was as if the pain in his knee had disappeared as he flew down the stairs, probably faster than some of the footmen could manage. The screaming merged into strangled cries as there were more crashes and bangs.

He momentarily stopped in horror at the scene before him, Anna was struggling helplessly and Green was trying to _drag _her. They hadn't seen him yet, but the clatter of his cane on the hard floor gave away his position. He lunged at Green, ignoring the throbbing in his knee and threw him up against the wall. The shock and wild panic in Green's eyes was clear to see, although he tried to hide it.

"You _bastard," _Bates spat.

Bates thumped him in the stomach (prison _had _been an education), so hard that Green doubled over and yelped in pain. He flopped onto the table before sliding onto the floor, exactly where he belonged. Bates was about to kick Green, to really finish him off, before he heard Anna's sobbing and pleading.

"John please...don't, please don't..."

His heart broke when he saw her crouched in the corner, head buried in her knees and traces of blood on her hairline. He took another look at Green- the _bastard_, but he wasn't worth it. Bates knew should've killed him for what he did, but then Anna would be truly alone: that just couldn't happen, not now. He stumbled towards Anna, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. There were voices, coming from outside- on the stairs probably, he couldn't tell. Nothing else mattered in this moment, only Anna. He crouched in front of her, reaching for her hand and gently brushing the hair out of her face. She continued to sob uncontrollably but gripped his hand tightly, as if she never wanted to let go.

"Oh, my darling..." He couldn't think what else to say. What do you say when the person you love most in the world is in unimaginable pain? He sat beside her, cradling her head and wrapping his arms round her small frame, which seemed so much smaller now. She buried her head in his neck and took a deep breath.

"John he was going to...if you hadn't come down he would've..." she gave up trying to speak and held onto him tightly, tighter than she ever had before.

"Shhh, I know. It's alright, you're safe now," He stroked her arms and kissed her head lightly, trying to soothe her.

They sat in the corner of the servants' hall and cried together.

Mrs Hughes had come down and seen Mr Green sprawled out on the floor, unconscious still. Her eyes were then drawn to the far corner of the room where Anna and Mr Bates sat. Anna was whimpering softly now, exhausted from battling and screaming and crying. Mr Bates had his head buried in her hair, occasionally pressing kisses there and mumbling words of comfort. She took a look at the state Anna was in; her dress was torn slightly, her hair messed and her eyes red and blotchy. They both looked distraught- Mr Bates knuckles were red, slightly bruised and looked sore. Taking another look at Mr Green, the penny dropped and she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Anna and Mr Bates' heads both snapped up; upon seeing the woman she considered as a second mother, Anna sunk back down and continued to whimper. Mr Bates held her gaze longer, nodded slightly to confirm Mrs Hughes' worst fears and then lowered his head slowly, closing his eyes and drawing his wife closer to him. He continued to press soft kisses onto her forehead as Mrs Hughes stepped slowly towards them and Anna looked up as the older woman got closer. Mrs Hughes didn't want to question Anna, she knew the younger woman better than to pry.

"Come to my sitting room dear, you'll be more comfortable there," Mrs Hughes spoke in a soft tone and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder comfortingly. Anna nodded weakly and tried to stand, before yelping at the pain that shot sharply through her foot. Mr Bates caught her by the arms before she fell, then held her waist and studied her face intently. He wiped some stray tears with the back of his hand and she smiled weakly in gratitude. She held his gaze for a few moments, and couldn't help a small smile forming at the loving look in his eyes- the look that was always there when he looked at her. Mrs Hughes left to prepare some warm water and cloths, and to leave them alone for a few moments.

"Thank you, so much...for coming down when you did, I..." Bates shushed her gently and kissed her forehead, holding her lovingly. They stayed like that for a while: holding each other in the servants' hall.

Without him she didn't know how she would heal, but with him beside her, she knew they'd get through it; together. One day at a time.

_A/N 2: Updates will be a bit slower after this chapter. I'm working on a story over on Wattpad so I'm quite busy with that at the moment. If you're interested in reading any of my work on Wattpad then PM me, I'd love to know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I couldn't resist squeezing this in before Christmas, and I'm glad to say it's back to fluff for this chapter:') It's Christmas Eve as I'm posting this-Merry Christmas my dear readers! This one's set a couple of weeks after John is released, so it's sort of a follow on from chapter 2. There's a bit of dialogue from the show here, so credit to Julian Fellowes and the Downton crew for that, and the characters. At least my imaginings are my own...Anyway, moving swiftly on, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think!_

Anna was supposed to be concentrating on scrubbing the mud out of Lady Mary's riding gear, but, as was common over the past couple of weeks, she found herself preoccupied. It was getting late, almost time to walk back to the cottage, and her mind was on her husband-she smiled warmly at the thought-and the _very_ belated honeymoon they'd enjoyed last week, and were in fact, still enjoying now. John had been free for exactly two weeks, and in that time they'd both got happily used to each other and to married life together. That was not to say, of course, that she now took their life together for granted; his lengthy prison sentence had taught her never to do that.

John spotted Anna on her own in the servants' hall as he was halfway down the stairs, and not wanting her to notice him, he slowed down his pace and crept silently down the rest of the steps. Standing at the entrance to the servants' hall, he took a few moments to observe her. He still couldn't believe his luck, especially after the past couple of weeks. His cheeks coloured slightly at the thought and he looked at the floor and grinned bashfully. Hanging up his cane silently on the coat pegs, he sneaked towards her. His steps were silent, not his usual easily-distinguishable half-step. His knee was much better already- he hardly had to use his cane anymore.

He was now directly behind her; she still hadn't noticed his presence. He edged ever closer and breathed in the scent of her hair. Anna gasped and turned her head slightly; her grin widened when she realised who it was. His hands snaked around her waist and joined when they reached her front, resting on her stomach. John rested his chin on her shoulder and examined her handiwork. She was about to stop when he pressed a kiss on the side of her head and whispered in her ear;

"Oh no, don't stop for me.

Anna swore her face was about to split in two, but she somehow managed to contain her grin and carry on scrubbing. Her husband was now doing his very best to distract her- kissing her cheeks, neck, hair, anywhere but her lips. Unable to take any more, she slowly put down the material she was scrubbing and turned the tap off.

"This can wait."

Bates was still kissing every bit of skin that was exposed. Anna rested her hands on top of his and sunk back into his body. It was this simple domesticity that she had missed. He hummed in appreciation and they both chuckled and then fell silent, happy to stay quiet for the moment.

She slowly turned round in his arms and was met by a blinding smile from her husband. He pulled her even closer to him and she rested her palms on his chest. They each gazed at the other adoringly, neither caring about their current surroundings. He leaned down naturally and her eyes drifted close of their own accord. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss which was immediately deepened. Her eyelashes fluttered on his face and he could feel her smiling as their lips moved together.

His hands were now drifting up and down her back, occasionally stopping to stroke her waist or rest at the small of her back. Hers were busy teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. They were far too wrapped up in each other to notice Mrs Hughes exiting her sitting room just down the hallway. They were not kissing as passionately now as before, but still eagerly enough for the Housekeeper to feel slightly embarrassed. _They're probably making up for lost time, _she thought wryly, biting back a small grin.

They had broken apart now but were still holding onto each other tightly. Anna nuzzled into her husband's neck, her palms resting on his chest. John's arms were encircling her completely as he kissed her forehead lightly. Mrs Hughes scuttled back into her sitting room for fear of being seen by the pair, who would no doubt jump away from each other immediately before stumbling their way through their apologies. Mr Carson looked up from his seat-they had been chatting amiably over a glass sherry- and looked at her questioningly. She knew that look all too well.

"Never you mind." She fixed him with a stare, but she had piqued his interest now and there was no stopping the Butler.

"Now if I was a gentleman, I wouldn't want to know," he raised his eyebrows at her.

"But you're not." She admitted defeat.

"Thankfully." He quipped, and rose from his seat to peer round the door.

She expected him to gasp in horror at the sight and look away swiftly, but instead he smiled fondly at the sight: the normally stoic Valet and the Ladies' maid-who he knew Mrs Hughes considered her own daughter- wrapped up in a loving embrace. Mrs Hughes joined him at the door before her better judgement won her over.

"Come on," she sighed "let's give them some privacy." He hummed in agreement and the Housekeeper and Butler made their way to their respective quarters, both with fond smiles upon their faces.

_A/N (2): This is the second time that I have written Mrs Hughes to be shipping them (or whatever they called it in the 1920's), but I just bet she does...Merry Christmas once again!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I so wanted them to kiss in series 1. This is me indulging myself, I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Detailed kissing here- I feel no shame- we need fluff! I have a New Year-themed chapter written, so that will be posted on New Years' Eve. Credit to Fellowes for the dialogue, although one sentence of it is mine...Or maybe two :D I was listening to 'Say something' by Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera on repeat whilst writing this, it fits them so well... *sigh* Now before I start blubbering like a beach whale (and start making ugly dying- seal noises), I give you chapter 5..._

John Bates sat alone in the courtyard. It was a cold and dark night; the rain had been pouring down ferociously and the clouds closed in as his world fell apart. A servant found guilty of stealing should be sacked immediately, but Lord Grantham and Mr Carson had been generous with their delay. He was glad of that; it gave him a chance to say a proper goodbye to her-Anna- the woman he loved silently with all his heart and soul. She deserved better than him, if only he hadn't made such a mess of his life before he would've perhaps had chance but alas, he had rushed into a hasty marriage and was paying the price. What a cruel hand fate had dealt to that dear, sweet girl. His thoughts were interrupted by the one who occupied them so often- Anna.

"I thought I'd find you out here." She smiled, albeit a bit sadly. The light from the back door filtered into the courtyard and outlined her silhouette as she made her way towards him.

"And you'd be right." He kept staring straight ahead as she sat beside him. The crate they sat upon was cold and soaked from the rain but neither of them minded. He bowed his head as she shifted to face him.

"Can't you just tell them about Thomas?" She sounded desperate- desperate for him to stay. Oh, how he wished everything was different.

"Not now, it would sound like a false accusation" He shook his head in defeat, and her heart ached for him. There he was, the love of her life, and he wasn't prepared to put up a fight. She was angry with him, but she loved him.

"Because you can't take it lying down. You're not guilty of any wrong, and before it's over I'm going to tell the world." She was growing more and more indignant. He looked at her then, and her unfaltering determination and courage made him yearn for her. He needed her by his side like he needed water and air, more than he needed those things even. His defences were slowly but surely crumbling.

"Will you? Well I'm not sure the world is listening." He smiled weakly. Anna's eyes sparkled in the half darkness- were there traces of tears there?

"I'm listening." She grabbed his hand and stroked it reassuringly. They both gasped at the contact; their gazes locked on one another and they leaned subconsciously towards each other. "Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes know you didn't do it, if you would only tell them." she was whispering softly now and he closed his eyes, fighting back tears of his own.

"It's for the best." Somehow his stoicism triumphed, but he was so close to her now...

"I still love you, Mr Bates, and I always will. I could never stop." He could feel her warm breath hitting his face as he reached for her waist. He rubbed slow circles before his hand reached for the small of her back. How could he deny his feeling for her now, when they were this close? Her nose rubbed against his and their breaths mingled, becoming one.

"I love you, Anna." She looked into his eyes as he confessed, and saw nothing but affection and love and pure devotion in the murky depths of hazel and green. Her hands rested on his chest; he was so warm, so wonderfully warm she felt as if she could stay there forever. His other hand cupped her face as their lips sought each other out, finally meeting in kiss that filled them both with warmth and completion and _love_. It was barely a brush of their lips before they parted, still remaining close, eyes closed.

"Truly?" she whispered.

"Truly." He confirmed, opening his eyes ever so slightly. Anna kept her eyes closed, smiling radiantly, and he decided then and there that it was a look he wanted to see over and over again. He ran his thumb over her lips, which were slightly parted. He leaned in again, slowly; savouring every moment. Their lips met tentatively and moved over one another. Their tongues tangled as old lovers.

She filled his mind and heart with a warmth he was unaccustomed to, and it was the best feeling in the world. They continued kissing, slowly and languidly, savouring each other and their moment together. She shuffled closer to him and his arms encircled her fully, stroking up and down her back. Her hands travelled slowly from his chest to his face, delighting in his freshly shaven complexion. Her thumb moved across his cheeks reassuringly, and she could feel his smile widening through her lips. Neither of them wanted it to end, but it had to. She gasped for breath when they eventually parted and he left a trail of kisses from her neck to the very corner of her lips, murmuring soft words of love as he did so. She ran a hand through his hair, releasing it from the pomade. John raised his head to look in her eyes; he could've lost himself in their beauty forever. He placed one last light kiss on her swollen lips and she buried her head in his neck, surrounding herself with his warmth. They basked in the shaft of light that peeked through the slightly-open door.

The world may not be on their side, and may even be unprepared to listen to them, but they had each other, and that was more than either of them could've hoped for.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I should really plan this out more thoroughly, as this sort of follows on from chapter 2, but takes place before chapter 4 and after chapter 5. Alas, here we are; chapter 6. I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and let's see what 2014 brings!_

It was New Years' Eve at Downton and after the Annual Servants' Ball, everyone-residents and staff- was in high spirits. The Servants had retreated downstairs to bring in the New Year, whilst the Family celebrated privately upstairs. For Anna and John Bates, this marked a new beginning: this was the first New Year they would be celebrating together, united as husband and wife. They could finally put the heartache and misfortune of the past few years behind them and look ahead; they could now plan their lives together without the threat of arrest looming over their heads. Neither Anna nor John had stopped smiling since his release, and they were both looking forward to the New Year tremendously.

Mrs Patmore and Mr Carson were pouring out the wine, filling each glass generously. John noticed that Anna politely declined a drink, and he didn't want to feel like he was spoiling her fun.

"You can have some if you want love, I don't mind. Truly." He looked at her openly and honestly.

"No, I don't want any." He should have known her answer before he even asked; Anna could be just as stubborn as him when she wanted to be. He raised his eyebrows at her, showing her he didn't really believe her. She simply smiled and took a sip from her glass of water. He watched her adoringly, smiling to himself before taking a sip out of his own glass.

"What are you hoping the next year will bring then, Mr Bates?" Anna asked, bringing him out of his reverie. He was surprised at her question, and contemplated his reply. When he did answer it was simple and honest.

"Well my darling, I hope to be happy, and with you by my side, I shall happier than I could've ever hoped to be."

She looked up at him, the slightest trace of tears in her eyes. They beamed at each other, and his hand shyly reached for hers, still getting used to be able to show his affection. As his hand wrapped around her smaller one, the clock struck 12 o'clock. Wishes of 'Happy New Year' rung through the servants' hall, but they only had eyes for each other. After a few seconds they both placed their glasses on the table and embraced. It only lasted for a few seconds, before they broke apart and he bent down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. She leaned in to him and smiled. They were very close when he pulled away, and she leant up to kiss him quickly on the lips. His lips lingered on hers slightly, and when they broke away, they were both very glad that neither Thomas nor Miss O'Brien had seen them. They knew weren't doing anything wrong of course, but the Under-Butler and Ladies' maid were not the fondest of the downstairs couple, and always had to have a grumble.

"Happy New Year Mr Bates," she whispered.

"Happy New Year, Mrs Bates. The first of many more."


End file.
